Slow Dance
by MootheQuackingCow
Summary: William reflects on the memories of his mom and dad. ONESHOTcharacter deaths. MSR.


**Heheh…yeah, so I had this idea in my head for far too long now….; Cute little one shot, I suppose. **

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned Mulder and Scully…I'd make them do some very fun things if I did… ;) lol**

I walk the lonely street to the cemetery, flowers in my hand. I'm visiting you both like I do every Sunday, tell you guys about my week and stuff, which I haven't been doing lately. Helen thinks I'm nuts to talk to you guys so regularly, I think. But she never said so…

The road to Jonathan Cemetery is a long one, I suppose. I haven't been visiting lately in a while, but I still know the way. I've been so busy, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you guys in a while. Helen and I have been planning for the wedding coming up. I wish you both could be here to see it, but I know that wherever you guys are, you're watching over me, Mom said so…

All of the memories come rushing back as I kneel before your graves. The day you finally found me again, Mom, you were so happy…and I've never seen Dad as elated as he was at that moment. Then everything started changing…but I was used to change. I still am. But not death. I can't get used to death.

I set the flowers before you, hoping that you accept them. Been so long, I dunno if you guys really even pay attention anymore. But somehow I know that you do, no matter what, and that you appreciate it.

Nicer memories drift back lazily as I sit down beside you and think. How you would tell me stories as a little kid…

"_Hey, Will!" Mulder called out. William trotted towards him and latched onto his strong leg._

_"Yeah, Daddy?"_

_"You wanna hear a story, Will?"_

_"Sure!" he shouted eagerly._

_Scully sauntered in to see Will on Mulder's lap, nestled into his chest like they were molded together. Mulder was telling him something, using ecstatic gesticulations for added effect._

_"And the portly boy always liked comic books…" he continued. Scully walked behind the two of them and began to massage Mulder's shoulders._

_"So he created a character called the Great Mutat—mmm, Scully, that feels nice…" he trailed off._

_Scully smiled that winning smile. "Which story are you telling him, Mulder?"_

_Mulder whirled around with Will in his lap, causing him to squeal in surprise and delight from the unexpected turn. He grinned widely._

_"Scully, you remember the Great Mutato, of course, dontcha?" he asked innocently. She nodded._

_"Oh, how could I forget?"_

_"Then you can jump in any time you want to." Scully smiled brightly._

_Mulder continued telling Will the story of a mutated man who loved Cher and only wanted to be loved and accepted by the community. Will was entranced-Mulder's storytelling could win anyone over easily. He would occasionally ask questions in the middle, and both Mulder and Scully would try to beat the other into answering first. Then once, they said an answer at the same time and laughed together._

_Mulder finally got around to the end of the story. "And so the Great Mutato lived happily ever after in the small town."_

_"Did he evah get to see Shear?"_

_Mulder chuckled. "Yes, in fact, we went with him."_

_"Reawy!" Will asked, eyes wide with curiosity._

_Scully laughed brightly. "Yeah, it was really …fun," she butted in._

_Mulder looked up at her. "Y'know what I did that night, Will?" he asked his son, but still locked eyes with his wife. Scully cocked her head in confusion._

_"What?"_

_"…I got up…," he stood up and lifted Will up off of his lap. "I walked over to her…" he did so. "…and I held out my hand and asked her to dance." He held out his hand with the same look in his eyes that he had that night. Scully looked up at him, looked at his hand, and then looked back up, laughter shining brightly in her eyes._

_She shook her head in disbelief. "Mulder…" she started._

_"Dance with me, Scully," he said gently._

_She looked down and blushed slightly. "Mulder…there's no music anyway, what's the-"_

_And Mulder did something he had never done before._

_He began to sing. Softly at first, but gradually, Scully could make out all the words to it._

_"I put on my blue suede shoes and borded the plane…" he began. Scully shook her head again and started laughing. She got up and accepted his hand. He immediately swept her into his strong arms and swayed in time with the song._

_"Touchdown in the city of the Delta Blues, in the middle of the pourin' rain."_

_He had a nice singing voice, nothing too spectacular, but still nice. Comforting._

_Will snuck out into the hallway, pretending to be grossed out, but instead he watched from the doorway stealthily, smiling to himself._

_"W.C. Handy-won't you look down over me? Yeah, I got a first class ticket, and I'm as blue as a boy can be…" he twirled her around once or twice._

_"Then I'm walkin' in Memphis…walkin' with my feet ten feet off of Beale…walkin' in Memphis…but do I really feel the way I feeeeeeeel…"_

_"Mulder…." Scully started, before collapsing into a fit of delighted laughter as he dipped her._

_"Saw the ghost of Elvis…" he sang, grinning. It was always his favorite line, and she knew it. She smiled too; and it was a winning smile, one that made her nose crinkle up that made Mulder melt into a little puddle. He gave her a soft Eskimo kiss as he sang on, resting his forehead on hers._

_Will kept watching; he couldn't help it. He never saw Mom or Dad ever acting this way before, he was entranced._

_"Now Gabriel plays piano every Friday at the Hollywood…and they brought me down to see him, and they asked me if I would…do a little number, and I sang with all my might, and he said-tell me are you a Christian child…and I said Man I am tonight…"_

_"And I'm walkin' in Memphis…walkin' with my fe_et ten feet off of Beale…walkin' in Memphis…" I sing softly with my parents, tears streaming down my face as I look up.

Mom's cancer returned from its ten years of remission a few days after that dance…she died four years later. Dad, you were devastated, I remember…

And you, Dad?

Well, no one knows, but you know what I think?

I think you died of a broken heart.

_THE END_


End file.
